legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 P4/Transcript
(Raynell is seen asleep on the couch as Jessica watches TV. She then starts to wake up) Raynell: *Moans* Jessica: Hm? Raynell: *Sits up* What the....? This....isn't Spotland. Jesisca: Oh yeah. Spot saved his game and shut it off. Raynell: Oh... Man I was having fun.. Jessica: I'd imagine so. Raynell: Mmm.... (Raynell then remembers the spores) Raynell: Hey wait a darn minute! Jessica: Huh?? Raynell: YOU SPRAYED US WITH THOS FLOWERS AND MADE US ALL LOOPY!!! Jessica: …. Umm.... Erin: *Voice* JAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! Rose: *Voice* I'M GONNA HURT YOU!!! (Jack runs out of his room as Erin follows. Rose runs out as well) Jack; Hey hey don't blame me, it was Alex's idea! Erin: Oh I'll get to him in a minute! But I know it was you who did it to me! Jack: Come on its not that- Erin: I DON'T CARE!! YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'M DESTROYING ALL THOSE FLOWER SPORES!!! Jack: Erin you're acting like we're poisoning you! Jessica: It was just a prank! Raynell: Wait you sprayed me Jessie?! Jessica: Uhhhh....Y-Yes? RAynell:...…. *runs away* MY BESTIE BETRAYED ME!!! Jessica: Wha- Raynell wait! It was a prank! (Jessica runs after Raynell, eventually ending up in their room) Jessica; Raynell I didn't mean it! Raynell: No get away from me! Jessica: Calm down! Raynell: But you- Jessica: Raynell, it was just a prank. I meant nothing by it. Raynell:...... Jessica: Come on, would I ever do anything to hurt you? Raynell:......No. Jessica: Exactly! Now then. (Jessica puts an arm around Raynell's shoulders) Jessica: I've got a question. Raynell: Hm? Jessica: You wanna go on a VR adventure now? Raynell: *Gasp* YES!! Jessica: That's more like it! Let's go bestie! Raynell: WOO HOO!! Raynell and Jessie back at it again! Jessica: Yeah! (The two go out to the living room and sit down) Jessica: You wanna make the adventure? Raynell: Sure! Jessica: Okay then, put your helmet on! Raynell: Right! (Raynell and Jessica put their helmets on, causing them to fall unconscious before the screen goes black. The scene then shows Jessica and Raynell asleep inside a house) Jessica: *Groans and wakes up* Huh? Raynell: *Sits up and gasps* We're in! Jessica: *Stands up* Where are we? Raynell: We're at the start of our epic adventure! Jessica: And what are we doing? Raynell Bestie. We. Are on a rescue mission! (Jessica looks confused) Jessica: Huh?? Raynell: Yeah! Jessica: What do you mean a rescue mission? Raynell: An evil villain has kidnapped several beautiful girls, and take them to his lair! And together, you and me are gonna save them! Jessica: Wow. That sounds serious. Raynell: Yes! Who knows what that monster is doing to those poor girls right now! Jessica: Well where do we start? Raynell: Our first objective is to head to the woods! Jessica: The woods? Raynell: Yep! Jessica: Um, okay. (Jessica looks around) Jessica: Do....we get any weapons or armor? Raynell: Nope! Only our powers Jessica! Jessica: Okay. So... Who are fighting? Raynell: You'll see soon enough! Now! TO ADVENTURE!! (Raynell rushes out of the house) Jessica: R-RAYNELL! … *sighs* (Jessica steps out of the house. She looks outside and sees the woods) Jessica: Well... I better get started then. (Jessica heads down to the woods with Raynell. They both stop outside of its border) Raynell: You ready to go in? Jessica: Ready as I'll ever be. (The two enter the woods) Jessica: So what are we looking for? Raynell: Don't worry Bestie! Just leave it to me! I made the game! Jessica: Yes but I still don't under then what- (Russel) Jessica: !! What was that? Raynell: Like I said, it's all a surprise! Jessica: B-But what if it's a monster!? Raynell: Its not a monster silly! Jessica: Then what's out there?! (As Jessica is scared, a tendril touches her back) Jessica: *Gasp* Something just touched me! Raynell: Oh that means he's close! Jessica: *Shakes in fear and gulps*....H-He? Raynell: Yep! Oh! I think I heard something! Stay here I'll be right back! *Runs off* Jessica: R-RAYNELL!!! COME BACK!!! (Jessica looks around the woods alone) Jessica: H-Hello? Is-Is anyone there? (No response) Jessica:...*Sigh* Okay Jess, this is fine. You've still got your powers, so if something comes out, you blast it! (Suddenly some tendrils tickle her sides) Jessica: *Giggles* H-HEY!!! (Jessica turns to and sees nothing) Jessica:..... W-Why does this all feel familiar...? (Rustle) Jessica: EEP!! *Turns as her hands glow* W-What are you?! (Jessica sees nothing) Jessica: Seriously this is freaking me out... Raynell! (Suddenly a tendril grabs her ankle) Jessica: ! *Looks down* (The tendril pulls Jessica down and starts pulling her into the woods) Jessica: AAAAHH!!! RAYNELL!! (After a minute of dragging Jessica gets pull up and is seen upside down) Jessica: *Struggling* WHAT IS GOING ON!!? ???: I got you. Jessica: *Gasp* W-Who... Who are you? (A figure begins to walk out into the open. Jessica looks with squinting eyes) Jessica: Wait.... (The figure reveals itself to be a red and black Targhul) Jessica: *gasp* RAZOR??!? Razor: In the flesh. Jessica: *Struggling more* Nonononono NO!! LET ME GO!!! Razor: You okay all right there babe? Jessica: NO I AM NOT ALL RIGHT!! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! (Jessica continues pulling at the tendril) Jessica: I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU DO WHAT YOU DID LAST TIME YOU FREAK!!! Razor: Well that's rude. Jessica: SHUT UP!! (Jessica manages to pull off the tendril but she falls. However Razor catches Jessica bridal style) Razor: That was close! Jessica: *Starts hitting his chest* LET ME GO!!! Razor: Why are you hitting me? Jessica: YOU KNOW WHY!! (Jessica continues hitting) Jessica: LET GO DAMMIT!!! Razor: Sorry babe, no can do. Jessica: STOP!! CALLING ME THAT!!! Razor: Jeez Jess, chill out. Jessica: ONLY MY FRIEND CAN CALL ME THAT!! Razor: But your my mate Jess. Jessica: I AM NOT YOUR MATE!!!! Razor: That's a mean thing after all the good times we've had. Jessica: WHAT GOOD TIMES?!! Razor: How about the day we met and we fell in love? Jessica: WE'RE EVER NEVER IN LOVE YOU- Razor: I still remember that beautiful dress you were wearing that day. Jessica: *stops hitting* D-Dress? What dress? Razor: You don't remember? Jessica: I-I- Raynell: *Voice* Oh Jessie! You found him! (Raynell walks out) Jessica: Wha- R-Raynell?? Razor: Ah there you are Raynell. Raynell: Hey Razor. Glad you found your mate. Razor: Yeah. She's being a bit fussy today. Jessica: Raynell! Explain! Now! Raynell: Explain what? Jessica: *Points at Razor* THIS!! Raynell: Wait. So you still don't know? Jessica: NO!! WHY IS RAZOR HERE!!?! Raynell: Jessie. Don't you remember my story? Jessica: Story? What- ……… Oh no. Raynell: Yep. Jessica: Oooooooh nooooo. Raynell: Oooooooh yeeeees. Razor: It's me Jessie. (Jessica then pushes herself away from Razor and stands up) Jessica: Oh no it's not! I know what's gonna happen and I REFUSE to date him! Raynell: Jess don't say such mean things about your mate. Jessica: HE ISN'T MY MATE!!! Razor: Man extra fussy today. Jessica: YOU SHUT YOU MOUTH!! YOU SHOULD'T- Raynell: Razor. You know what to do. Jessica: Huh?? Razor: Right. (Razor goes up to Jessica and grabs her) Jessica: HEY! LET GO! Razor: I know how to cheer up my fussy mate. Jessica: *Struggling* LET!! ME!! GO!! (Jessica creates a dagger made of psyonic energy) Jessica: Touch me and I slice these things clean off! Raynell: JESSICA! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR MATE AND SOMEONE WHO'S HELPING US ON OUR MISSION!! Jessica: !! WHAT?!?! Raynell: You heard me! Jessica: I am NOT working with him! Raynell: Hey, I'm making the story and I say we're working with him! Jessica: He's going to try and rape me again! Razor: !! What?! I would NEVER do that! Jessica: Yes you would!! Raynell: Jessie he's not gonna do any of that! Jessica: YES HE IS!! HE'LL- (Suddenly Razor grabs Jessica and gently hugs her) Jessica: GAH! LET ME GO!! LET- Razor: *Gently rubs her back* Shh shh… Its okay dear... Jessica: ?? Razor: I'm not going to hurt you... Jessica: I-I.....What?? Razor: I know what's going on... You're scared of the kidnappers. They're Targhul like me. But don't worry my dear. None of them will lay a finger on you. (Razor grabs Jessica's shoulder and he looks at him) Razor: You are my mate. And I'll keep you safe. I promise. Jessica:.....Uhhhhh...*++++++-. Raynell: Aww look at you two! Together already! Jessica: *Steps away from Razor laughing awkwardly* Razor can you give me and Raynell a second alone? Razor: Certainly babe. Jessica: Thank you. (Razor goes away from the two as Jessica goes to Raynell) Jessica: Raynell………… Why? Raynell: Why what? Jessica: Why him? Raynell: Hey, I wanted to throw my stories into the adventure! Is that so wrong? Jessica: Yes but- Raynell: Come on Jess! You said you liked this Razor better! Jessica: I did but- Raynell: And this way you can have a happier memory to replace that bad time you had! Jessica: Look Raynell- Raynell: Can you appreciate that? Jessica: Raynell! Raynell: ! Jessica: I understand where you're coming from, but I'm just a little nervous being around him. Raynell: Why? Jessica: Raynell there's a lot of things why. His real self kidnapped me, tickled me almost to death AND tried to rape me. It's gonna take a bit to get used to his new form. Raynell:..... Jessica: I get why you are doing this but still.. I don't like it... Raynell:... Well hey. I made him so I promise you. He's not gonna rape you. Jessica:... Raynell: Yeah he might get a bit... flirty. But he won't do anything like he did before. He only cares about you and your safety. Jessica: You sure? Raynell: I promise bestie. Jessica:....*Smiles* Thanks Raynell. Raynell: No problem! Now come on! Let's go save the girls! Jessica: Hold on. If Razor is here does that mean the kidnapper is- Raynell: Yep. It is. (Meanwhile in a Targhul nest... on a familiar throne surrounded by beautiful girls) Gnash: Ah... Good to be back... (Gnash smirks) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts